


Suspiros

by Soujiru



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soujiru/pseuds/Soujiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un instante y su mundo entero se había resquebrajado en mil pedacitos, tan pequeños e imprecisos que sabía de antemano que sería imposible recuperarlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Todo había ido tan maravillosamente bien que aún no podía entender por qué había terminado tan mal. Procesarlo le era difícil, tomarlo como una certeza, prácticamente imposible. 

Un instante y su mundo entero se había resquebrajado en mil pedacitos, tan pequeños e imprecisos que sabía de antemano que sería imposible recuperarlos. 

>

Esas habían sido sus palabras textuales al marcharse.

>

Sólo eso, nada más que eso. Sólo dos palabras que lo hicieron sentir como si su universo se fuera a pique, como si la gravedad no lo sostuviera, como si su ser desapareciera. 

Es por eso que estaba en ese preciso instante encerrado en su baño con aquella cuchilla entre sus dedos. Es por eso que mil lágrimas cubrían su rostro, es por ello que debía hacer lo que iba a hacer.

-Adiós Harry…

   



	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

La intensa luz lo despertó, ¿dónde diablos estaba?, no podía recordarlo. De hecho, creía que nunca en realidad había estado en ese sitio. El lugar era bastante amplio y tenía una agradable vista. El sitio en sí era de un color blanco puro, las baldosas eran de un brillante gris y la cama en la que se encontraba era bastante sencilla. De hecho, en la habitación no había nada que denotara que fuese su hogar, no había nada que le indicara que él vivía en aquel sitio. Las paredes eran blancas y desprovistas de cualquier cuadro. Había un pequeño televisor pegado a una de las esquinas que mostraba una extraña escena en la cual un hombre de piel morena parecía estar luchando contra una suerte de asquerosa cucharacha humanoide gigantesca. La habitación estaba casi vacía excepto por una pequeña mesita al lado de su cama en la cual un pequeño buquet de flores estba asituado. En uno de los lados del bucket aparecía una nota que decía “mejórate pronto”.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Alcanzó a murmurar cuando la puerta de la habitación en la que yacía se abrió. A ella entraron cuatro muchachos que él nunca en su vida había visto. Uno de ellos era de piel canela y cabello negro y liso; en uno de sus brazos se podían ver muchísimos tatuajes y su rostro se veía entre asustado y preocupado. Había otro chico, de piel muy clara y cabellos rubios que le sonreía con amabilidad, el chico en sí le pareció curioso y le recordó extrañamente a un pequeño y alegre elfo. Otro de los chicos se veía bastante mayor, se veía muy musculoso y maduro, su rostro tenía un rictus tenso… casi como si no supiera bien como comportare ante la situación en la que se encontraba lo cual era extraño, al fin y al cabo ésta era la primera vez que veía a aquellos sujetos. El último era un chico de piel un poco más clara que tenía los ojos más verdes que él jamás hubiera visto, sus rulos castaños lo hacían ver agresivo y extrañamente sexy. 

>

Pensó, mientras venía mejor al chico, sin embargo, pese a que creyera que el muchacho era la cosa más bella, casi un ángel caído del cielo, que él hubiera visto su cuerpo se tensó cuando el chico se acercó y por alguna razón sintió físico pánico.

-No…

Alcanzó a murmurar débilmente, casi en un inaudible susurro mientras trataba inútilmente de desaparecer entre las sábanas, pero pareció ser suficiente para que el muchacho se detuviera. El chico lo miró con ira, física ira y luego se marchó de la habitación sin decir nada.

-Louis, la verdad no creo que esa fuese la mejor cosa para decirle a Harry –dijo el muchacho que se veía bastante mayor.

-¿Louis?

Preguntó como para sí mismo, ¿quién era ese “Louis”?, aquel nombre no le sonaba en absoluto… quizá se referían a otra persona. Pero él era el único en esa cama. Además, con total certeza él no se llama Louis, al fin y al cabo él se llamaba… él se llamaba…

-¿Yo soy Louis?

Preguntó suavemente a los muchachos, con un poco de temor. Ese nombre no le gustaba, de seguro él no se podría llamar así, al fin y al cabo un nombre que sonaba tan mal y que lo hacía sentir nauseas no podría ser el nombre de él. Lo que le pareció extraño fue que el ceño de aquellos chicos cambiara de uno de enfado a uno de física preocupación. ¿Por qué sus rostros se veían así?, al fin y al cabo él no los conocía. El chico que parecía un dulce elfo de repente se acercó a su cama y lo miró fijamente. 

-¿Sabes quién soy? –preguntó mientras lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Louis negó suavemente, la verdad no tenía ni idea, la tez de aquel muchacho no coincidía con la suya, ¿acaso eran primos?

-¿Eres mi primo? 

Esas palabras parecieron ser inadecuadas porque el muchacho empezó a llorar y de un momento a otro se abalanzó sobre él.

-Lo siento…

Alcanzó a murmurar si entender bien la situación.

-Me llamo Niall Horan–dijo el chico entre sollozos- y tu eres Louis Tomlinson.

***

De todas las cosas que Liam Payne había esperado encontrarse, sin lugar a dudas, ésta no era una de ellas. Postrado en la cama de la clínica la misericordia estaba su compañero de banda, Louis, mirando desconcertado y confundido a todos los chicos ahí presentes. No los recordaba. No alcazaba a recordarlos. Y valla que dolía. 

-Niall, creo que lo mejor es que te alejes.

Sugirió dulcemente mientras veía a Louis.

-¿Por qué?

Murmuró el chico a Niall.

-Louis no se siente como algo bueno… ¿por qué me dices que me llamo Louis?

Liam se quedó estático por un instante, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?  
-¿A qué te refieres?

Murmuró Niall mientras en su rostro se denotaba lo estupefacto que estaba por la aseveración de su compañero.

-Louis… me hace doler aquí- se señaló al pecho- ese nombre… me hace sentir mal… asustado… ¿en serio me llamo así?

-¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí?

Preguntó Zyan mirando fijamente a Louis.

-No lo sé… -contestó el muchacho- ¿dónde es aquí?, ”aquí”… ¿es mi hogar?


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido de antemano mil disculpas por la demora a la hora de publicar este segundo capítulo de la serie, la verdad sea dicha con la universidad apenas y he tenido tiempo de escribir hasta el día de hoy. Sin embargo, agradezco a las personas que me han leído y que a tantos (no me lo esperaba, la verdad que no) les gustara lo que he escrito. Espero que este próximo capítulo sea de su agrado.
> 
> PS: Necesito un beta para ésta historia, alguien que me ayude con los horrores de ortografía y coherencia. Si alguien me quiere ayudar con ello, por favor contáctenme con un mensaje o a mi correo "Soujiru@gmail.com". De antemano agradezco mucho su tiempo :3 GRACIAS POR LEERME!!!!

Capítulo 2

Si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que su mejor amigo iba a negar su propio nombre Zayn le habría dicho a esa persona que tenía la cabeza llena de aire. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que su mejor amigo iba a intentar suicidarse Zayn se habría reído a carcajadas y le habría dicho que dejaran las drogas. Sin embargo, justo ahora, la situación era exactamente esa. Louis Tomlinson estaba recostado en una cama mirándolos a todos con el ceño confuso y mordiéndose el labio inferior, señal inequívoca de lo terriblemente ansioso e incómodo que estaba, mientras Niall lloraba tristemente y le abrazaba.

-Lou.. Lou…

Murmuraba Niall, sin embargo Louis lo apartó y lo miró con seriedad.

-Por favor –dijo con el rostro serio- no me llames así. ¿No tengo un segundo nombre o algo?… no quiero que me digan Louis de nuevo

-William –murmuró Zayn- tu segundo nombre es William.

Al decir esas palabras pareció como si el mundo se iluminara para Louis. 

-Me gusta –y como si tratara de probar cómo se sentían ese nombre al salir de sus labios lo murmuró- William… se siente bien, creo que… me gusta.

Fue un acuerdo tácito sin ser dicho verbalmente, pero desde ese instante Zayn, Liam y Niall se juraron a sí mismos no volver a llamar a Louis por su nombre sino como “William” hasta que se recuperara. Era necesario, para la salud mental de todos, era necesario.

***

>>Devastado.

No, esa palabra no alcanzaba a expresar la magnitud de su dolor, la mangitud de su desesperación, la magnitud de su agonía.

>>Devastado.

La palabra no bastaba, no era suficiente para expresar el horror que había experimentado durante las últimas tres semanas y que parecía no tener fin. 

Para Harry había sido un suspiro de alivio cuando Louis abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijamente después de esas tres horrorosas últimas semanas en las que parecía no poder despertar… después de ese tiempo en que lo creyó muerto y cuando sus esperanzas de volver a verle se resquebrajaban… no… Harry no podía tolerar que después de todo el sufrimiento que había sentido Louis le hiciera eso, mirarlo como si de un ángel se tratara para luego apartarlo y recharzarlo como si fuese un monstruo.

-No fue mi culpa… -murmuró más para sí mismo, más para tranquilizarse por lo que había pasado- ¡maldita sea!, no… no fue mi culpa.

Y las lágrimas empezaron a manar como ríos de sus ojos sin que él pudiera evitarlo. No lo notó, no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero de un momento a otro estaba en la cafetería externa del hospital “la misericordia”. 

La cafetería era un espacio amplio y grando, con inmensos ventanales de vidrio en vez de paredes externas bordeados por arbustos de hermosas flores y adornada con un moderno y acogedor estilo campestre. Las mesas eran de puro acero y las sillas eran mullidas y de vivos colores que las hacían parecer una suerte de ordenado arcoíris entre un mar de plata. El piso era de mármol, pulido y brillante y dentro de la cafetería habían varias materias llenas de arbustos y bonsáis que la hacían lucir extrañamente agradable y a la vez exótica. 

Harry se percató que había un pequeño espacio al fondo, medio oculto por unos pinos, y hacía allí se dirigió. Aunque se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con un chico de unos 20 años, de cabello negro azabache y piel canela, que estaba comiendo un croissant y tomándose un chocolate mientras leía de un portátil Dell de color negro algo con suma concentración. Harry se detuvo en seco y procedió a cambiar de rumbo cuando el muchacho, sin verle siquiera, le habló.

-Hola Harry, te estaba esperando –dijo el chico, con una voz ligeramente gruesa y amable mientras cerraba su computador y lo guardaba en una maleta que estaba oculta debajo de la mesa- no deberías llorar, no es su culpa el cómo te trató hace un momento.

Harry se quedó confuso, ¡¿quién era ese muchacho entrometido para decirle que debía y qué no debía hacer?!

-Mire señor…

Pero Harry no pude terminar la oración porque el muchacho sacó un extraño mazo de cartas con una imagen de afrodita en su centro que citaba “Tarot dorado de Boticelli”. 

-Lionheart –terminó el muchacho amablemente- Gabriel Lionheart, soy un estudiante de Semiología y, casualmente, se me encargó analizar el caso del señor Tomlinson, por ello mismo te digo, su reacción al verte no es su culpa.

Y extendió su mano amablemente para saludarle. Harry, un poco confundido, le dio un apretón de manos.

-¿Gusta sentarse señor Styles? –dijo el muchacho haciendo un gesto para que se sentara- estar de pie y triste no es la más agradable de las cosas por hacer.

Harry asintió, aún confuso pero algo más calmado y decidió sentarse frente a aquel extraño sujeto.

-Bueno, creo que es prudente comenzar –dijo le chico sacando una baraja de cartas de reborde negro y centro de vivos colores donde el dominante era el rojo y empezó a revolver- apuesto a que tienes muchas dudas, si está en mi poder le responderé algunas… al fin y al cabo de acuerdo al código de la ética médica uno sólo puede revelar información a parientes del afectado… bueno y a la pareja del susodicho.

-¡¿Disculpe?! –dijo Harry asustado, ¿cómo diablos había podido adivinar esa información?, se suponía que nadie debía saber sobre Louis y él.

-Vamos, es típico que las personas entre los 20 y los 25 intenten cometer suicidio en casos similares al que el señor Tomlinson experimentó. La única explicación es por la pérdida de la pareja y dado que usted se marchó a casa de sus padres para la fecha del intento de suicidio por parte del señor Tomlinson las posibilidades de que éste esté relacionado con su partida son muy altas.

El chico pareció meditar un poco más antes de decir.

-Decir “adiós, Louis” como algo tan definitivo y a modo de despida pudo haber afectado mucho su estado emocional, en especial si tenemos en cuenta el fuerte apego que el señor Tomlinson siente por usted.

-¿Cómo supo? –dijo Harry algo confuso, que él supiera sólo Louis y él podían saber la última frase que le dijo Harry antes de partir.

-Digamos que tengo un don –dijo el chico sonriendo alegremente mientras dividía el gran ruple de cartas en cuatro pequeños ruplecitos y los volvía a organizar- por cierto, Louis no tiene memoria alguna sobre su vida, pero creo que es prudente que empieces a llamarle “William”. 

-¿William?

-Sí –dijo el muchacho de apellido Lionheart mientras abría las cartas para fácil acceso- el nombre Louis le causa temor. Por cierto, toma once cartas y colócalas en línea recta.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Harry algo confuso- ¿qué tienen que ver las cartas con todo esto?

-Digamos que es una predicción de tu futuro.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Pensar que el futuro pudiese ser mostrado por once cartas era una ridiculez digna de un ignorante sin remedio. Sin embargo, en la sonriente cara del muchacho que se hacía llamar el doctor “Lionheart” había una certeza y fé en aquellos pedazos de cartón que a Harry le dio pena negarse. Siempre existían fans locos, pero no era adecuado el romper sus sueños en mil pedazos, por ello, sólo por ello, Harry tomó las 11 cartas y dejó que el chico las organizara formando un extraño patrón con ellas similar a una cruz.

-Este patrón de lectura se llama “la cruz celta” –dijo el muchacho mientras terminaba de organizar las cartas- cada carta tiene un significado y una interpretación… no siempre coinciden con la interpretación clásica… así que espero que no te moleste si llego a hacer aseveraciones demasiado cercanas a la realidad.

>>Sea como fuere, la primera carta representa al individuo, en tu caso salió el haz de espadas. Una voluntad fuerte, un ímpetú para alcanzar tus sueños, tienes la fuerza necesaria para siempre seguir adelante y triunfar en tu camino. Aunque… si fuera tú no tomaría decisiones apresuradas, tiendes a hacerlo y ello puede llevarte a cometer errores que fácilmente podrías evitar.

Harry se quedó quieto por un momento, la descripción había sido tan acertada que le daba un poco de miedo lo que aquel muchacho fuese a decir después.

>>La siguiente carta representa las influencias que están a tu alrededor. Y salió el sol invertido… no me sorprende del todo dada la situación en la que te encuentras mi querido Harold… el sol invertido representa el éxito, pero no el éxito inmediato. El camino que te espera para lograr conseguir aquello que deseas no es fácil pero está ahí. No te has dado cuenta, que eres amado por la persona a la que amas, no te has percatado que esa persona teme que le dañes y dañarte y eso es lo que lo detiene, todo seguirá adelante… el sol lo que te está diciendo es que debes confiar más y creer.

-Pero… -Harry dijo titubeando un poco- ¿cómo quieres que crea?, si él… si Louis…

-Ah, ya veo –dijo el muchacho de piel canela mientras sonreía amablemente- es una cuestión de paciencia. La tercera carta puede tener una respuesta. Esta carta representa las influencias que para bien o para mal se oponen a aquello que tú deseas. Parece ser que el problema radica en que no has encontrado la armonía o la felicidad, pero no porque ella no esté, sino porque no la has sabido ver. O por lo menos eso es lo que me indica el 10 de copas. Hay veces, mi querido Harry, que la ilusión de la pérdida nubla nuestro camino… no busques en el firmamento a tu corazón, al fin y al cabo siempre ha estado acompañándote.

>> La siguiente carta es una pregunta que puedes hacer. ¿Qué quisieras preguntar?

-Louis y yo estaremos juntos.

Gabriel lo miró con amabilidad y volteó la carta sin embargo el sonido titilante del localizador quitó su concentración.  
-Me temo que no puedo responder la pregunta, me llaman de urgencia. Quizá en otra ocasión podamos volver a encontrarnos. Buena suerte señor Styles, recuerde, el destino está a su favor. 

Y sin decir más recogió las cartas regadas en la mesa, las guardó con inusitada rapidez y corriendo se marchó de la cafetería sin decir ni una sola palabra más. 

+++

Axel Fake miró con desdén como el muchacho moreno salía de la cafetería con mirada tranquila y una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Justo cuando pasó al lado suyo soltó un bufido y con ponzoñosa voz, casi en un murmullo, dijo:

-Sabes que no debes interferir, ¿no?

Gabriel se detuvo en seco y miró con una sonrisa tan grande y falsa que sólo podía ser considerable como agresiva.

-¿Lo dice aquel que ha interferido en su vida desde hace casi tres años? 

La empalagosa amabilidad con la que salió la mordaz respuesta dejaba destilar una ira y odio que sorprendió a Axel, no por nada era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan molesto.

-¿Incómodo por perder este pequeño juego de ajedrez? –dijo con burla mientras acariciaba el cabello azabache del doctor Lionheart- sabes bien que esta partida la gano yo.

Gabriel apartó suavemente la mano de Axel y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

-Axel, sería bueno a veces recordar que los buenos jugadores sólo necesitan de un movimiento para ganar, sólo basta el movimiento correcto.

Y sin dirigir una palabra más, Gabriel se retiró.

-“El movimiento correcto” –una suave risa salió de Axel mientras veía con diversión y odio a Harry Styles quien aún seguía sentado y meditabundo en aquella cafetería- veremos…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste... si tienen dudas o comentarios no duden en postearlos :3


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

La habitación estaba completamente vacía y él, en cierta medida, también. No era sólo el hecho de saberse perdido en un mundo nuevo, no era sólo el hecho de comprender que su mera existencia, su nombre, era algo aterrador y maligno… no… era el hecho de sentirse como el más terrible de los seres por haber herido a aquel ángel. 

-Harry…

Murmuró taciturno para sí mismo mientras miraba taciturno como el sol de mediodía se colaba alegremente por los ventanales de su habitación mientras él, acostado sobre aquella pulcra y blanca cama, trataba de contener las lágrimas que deseaban desde hace tanto desbordarse. Sin embargo, justo antes de poder llorar, se percató que alguien lo miraba desde la puerta de su habitación.

-Knock, knock.

Dijo la figura sonriente mientras se acercaba al lado de su cama. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, alto y musculoso, con una pálida y blanquecina piel que le daba un aspecto etéreo pero tan terrenal. Sus ojos eran como la miel recién tomada, y sus cabellos parecían hebras de fluido oro que caían en ondas azarosas y sin embargo organizadas. Llevaba un traje muy formal, totalmente negro de pies a cabeza, y en una de sus manos se podían ver unos gemelos de plata adornados con hermosas esmeraldas, dándole un aspecto similar al de la realeza. 

-¿Se encuentra mejor, señor Tomlinson? –dijo aquel hombre con una cadenciosa y suave voz que le recordó a Louis, por muy extraño que pareciera, al suave sonido de un tranquilo mar- espero que ya se esté recuperando.

Louis no pudo evitarlo, estaba embelesado por aquel hombre frente suyo. Aquel hermoso hombre que le sonreía con aquella sonrisa diamantina y esperanzadora. Sólo por ello fue que asintió, aún sin entender bien qué era lo que estaba pasando o qué le estaba diciendo.

-¿Señor Tomlinson?

Dijo el sujeto con voz un tanto preocupada y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Sólo por ello Louis logró salir de su estupor y responder.

-Sí, me siento bien…. –dijo tímidamente mientras veía al imponente sujeto volver a sonreírle y sentarse a su lado- he venido aquí a preguntarle si, dadas las circunstancias, no preferiría ir a ver a su familia. Creería que sería conveniente para usted estar en un entorno familiar, quizá ello le logre despertar nuevos recuerdos.

Louis miró confuso al sujeto y sólo entones se atrevió a preguntar.

-Disculpe, pero… ¿quién es usted?

El sujeto pareció sorprenderse un poco ante lo dicho por el muchacho, pero pese a su sorpresa sonrió amablemente y extendiendo su mano hacia Louis se presentó.

-Mucho gusto –dijo tranquilamente mientras dejaba que Louis respondiera al saludo- mi nombre es Axel Fake, soy el actual encargado de promoción de la banda One Direction, y entre mis funciones está garantizar su bienestar señor Tomlinson.

***

>

Fue el pensamiento que le llegó a Harry mientras caminaba por los jardines exteriores del hospital.

>

El presentimiento se hizo más intenso pese a carecer de todo sentido en el contexto en que se encontraba. Él estaba tranquilamente recostado sobre la esmeraldina grama rodeado debajo de la agradable sombra de un roble escuchando cómo aves de múltiples colores jugueteaban entre sí pintando elusivas formas en el cielo con su vuelo cuando aquella sensación de catástrofe inminente se apoderó de su corazón y no lo quería dejar ir.

-¿Qué me pasa?

>

Pareció querer gritarle algo dentro de sí, pero no supo qué era.

>

Pero Harry decidió ignorar semejante presentimiento estúpido, al fin y al cabo Louis estaba a salvo dentro del hospital, ¿qué podría salir mal?

***

Axel estaba muy contento, todos sus planes estaban dando justo el resultado esperado. Gracias a él, la separación iba a ser inminente. 

-Buenas tardes señora Tomlinson –dijo con su falsamente amable voz- he venido a dejar al joven señor… William a su cuidado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste este capítulo... sé que está un poco corto pero espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier comentario no duden en hacerlo, recuerden que lo que nutre a un autor son los comentarios de sus lectores :3


End file.
